Skurd
Skurd is a slimboite who Ben/Lucca as Greymatter found in a Forever Knights base locked up as either a trophy or to be experimented. He was starving untill Greymatter freed him and he attached onto the Omnitrix and became partners to Ben/Lucca. Apperance Skurd looks like a squid-like green blob with small straight eyes and little points which he refers to as "tentacles" on the top of his head. On his forehead, he has a symbol which changes appearance depending on the device he is attached to, in this case, the Omnitrix Personality Much like his Prime counterpart, Skurd talks in a very classy tone. He also appears to be willing to work with anyone who can offer the highest amount of money and/or samples of DNA, something Ben/Lucca takes advantage of. He is still slightly egotistical and accepts praise for his good work, but its all a mask to hide his insecurity to hide he is the last of his kind (Something Ben/Lucca knows but doesn't press on. By just being there as a nakama and a partner to Skurd). He hates humans, but likes Ben despite his personality. He is extremely confused about the concept of manga but wants to read more to try to understand more about it. He is still Adjusting to human life and doesn't know many human words yet but is a fast learner and has grown over dramatic due to exposure to human media. History Graymatter found him in a Forever Knight's Base in I'm getting Pokémon flashbacks. Assumedly he was captured by the Forever Knights. Powers and abilities Much like his Prime counterpart, Skurd feeds on DNA and is able to grow his host's body parts from himself. He is impossible to remove, except through Ionized surgery, since he only leaves his host whenever he wants to. When attached to the Nemetrix (Though not made yet) or Omnitrix, Skurd could grow the body parts of an alien and use it as an armour or new power for himself and the wielder by spreading to their respective body parts and then shifting into another alien's limb or something based on another alien. This allows a sapient wielder to remain sane by not using the Nemetrix directly. Furthermore, Skurd has a high tolerance for Neural Shifts, which prevents him from going insane as well*. Skurd's body is extremely flexible and stretchable, allowing him to change shape and mould himself to whatever host he is attached to. Skurd is able to form pseudo-pods that act like limbs to grab objects and pull them toward him. Skurd, like the rest of his species, can gather, carry, and mix DNA to deposit it on planets. He can also perceive the true visage of fifth-dimensional beings like the Contemelia. Weapons *Windblower-made from Big Chills DNA blows a fan of ice when blowed into *Diamond Claws-Mimicing the Mole Mits from LoZ Minish Cap, able to rip through metal *Big Chills wings *Humongosaurs limbs. Weakness As stated by his prime self in'' Malgax Attacks'', since he is a single-celled organism, a teleporter beam will take him apart and destroy him upon reconstitution. He also stated that teleporting makes him space-sick. Though if he is attached to a host body, then he would be able to withstand teleportation. Ionic particle surgery can forcibly separate him from his host. He can also be contained within a morpho-genetic dampening field or a glass jar when partway starved to death. Though unlike his Prime counter part, he cannot make weapons out of DNA yet, as he hasn't learned, but like his prime self, he has the potential to learn. Though in the chapter "Mokudon (Wood release) he is shown to be able to make weapons on aliens who are natural shapeshifters like Senshi, Goop and Blooks. Trivia * The symbol on his head is created through absorbing the energy from the Omnitrix Category:Aliens Category:Main Characters Category:Male